07-Ghost Song Lyrics
by Eric's Alan
Summary: Translations included
1. Chapter 1

Kawaita sakebigoe ga kikoeta  
Kioku no naka no yami wo hodoite

Itsumo saigo no kotae erande wa  
dareka wo kizutsuketeta  
Sou nani ga shinjitsu ka wakaranai mama ni  
Kagayaki modosu tame  
Kimi wa ikusen no toki wo koete yuku

Modoranai aka no kakera  
Nigirishimete samayoitsuzuketeku  
Kimi wo utsushidaseru sono hitomi wo sagashi dasu made  
Sagashiteta ao no kakera  
Mune ni afurete yuku  
Kioku wo dakishimete  
Owaru koto no nai tabi he to

I heard your voice go hoarse as you screamed  
"Unravel the darkness that resides in your memories"

Whenever you took the last resort,  
Somebody wound up getting hurt  
True, you may have lost sight of what's true and what isn't,  
but in order to regain your shine you must cross over thousands of years worth of time

While embracing the red fragments that shall never return  
You continue on your wanderings  
Until the day I can see you again, until I can see those eyes again  
My chest will be overflowing with  
The blue fragments you've been searching for  
Hold your memories close  
As you embark on a never-ending journey


	2. Raggs Requiem

hoshi ni yuuki ni kioku ni

kimi no ashiato sagasu

douka towa no yasuragi

koko wa yume no tochuu de

osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku

michi kara hagurete kono me o tojiteku

hoshi ni yuuki ni kioku ni

kimi no ashiato sagasu

douka towa no yasuragi

koko wa yume no tochuu de

itsuka subete modorite

sora no hate hitorikiri

anata ga matsu yasuragi

hikari no ato nokoshite

osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku

michi kara hagurete kono me o tojiteku

yume ni ai ni kokoro ni

kimi no ashiato sagasu

towa no hikari nokoshite

yurugi no nai tsubasa de

towa no ai o anata ni

Through the stars, snow and memories

I'm looking for your footprints

I pray you rest peacefully for all eternity

This is the middle of the dream

With wings that still can't fly, I run up the hill

When I stray from the path I close my eyes and keep going

Through the stars, snow and memories

I'm looking for your footprints

I pray you rest peacefully for all eternity

This is the middle of the dream

Someday everything will return to what it was

The one place on top of the sky

is peacefully within you

Trusting the future after the light in good hands

With the wings that still can't fly, I run up the hill

When I stray from the path I close my eyes and keep going

Through the dreams, love and emotion

I'm looking for your footprints

Leaving behind the light of eternity

with your unwavering wings

May you have eternal love


	3. Hitomi no Kotae

Tooi natsukashiki keshiki  
Yasashii yuki no kaori  
Togiretogire no kioku wo  
Tsumuide michi wo sagasu

Kuruidashita sadame ni  
Tashika na me no mae mo  
Nanimokamo mienai

Tookute mienai chiisana tomoshibi  
Negau hodo ni ushinau mono  
Fukai yami wo kirisaiteku  
Kokoro wa koko ni aru to

Kanaderu sanbika atatakai namida  
Koboreochiru ikiyuku kagiri  
Sora wo aogu akai hitomi  
Mitsuketa asu he no michi  
Arukidasu

Itsuka chikatta kotoba ga  
Azayaka ni yomigaeru  
Tadorifureyuku kioku wa  
Ibara no michi no shirushi

Omoidashita sadame no  
Subete wo ukeireta  
Nigirute wa kesenai

Itsukushimu inori chiisana hohoemi  
Mamoru tame ni michibikareru  
Kanashimi sae kirisaiteku  
Kokoro wa koko ni aru to

Tsunagaru utagoe ai wo shiru namida  
Ikutsumo aru inochi no kagiri  
Sora e tsuzuku hana no tsubasa  
Sakaseta asu he no michi  
Tsuzuiteku

Saigo no negai wo kanaeru no da to shitara  
Hitotsu dake no hikari wo todokeru

Tookute mienai chiisana tomoshibi  
Negau hodo ni ushinau mono  
Fukai yami wo kirisaiteku  
Kokoro wa koko ni aru to

Kanaderu sanbika atatakai namida  
Koboreochiru ikiyuku kagiri  
Kageri mo naku mayoi no nai  
Hitomi no kotae daite susundeku

The distant and nostalgic scenery  
That sweet fragrance of snow,  
They tie down my broken memories  
And search for the road I must take.

In this Chaotic Destiny,  
You may not be able to see the certainty  
Right in front of your eyes.

The small light is so far I can't see it,  
If I wish enough in order to see it…I'll lose something.  
But a heart that shatters the deepest darkness  
That heart lies right here.

This flowing hymn, this warm tear  
Spill and try to live as much as they can.  
These Scarlet Eyes look at the sky,  
And I walk the road leading to the future  
They found.

The words we once vowed  
Vividly resurrect,  
The memories it finally touched upon,  
Are the proof of the Thorny Path we took.

I remembered I accepted  
Everything this life gave me,  
Our held hands won't disappear.

This pitiful prayer, this tiny smile,  
In order to protect them, I'm led towards  
The heart that can even shatter sadness,  
That heart lies right here.

Synchronized singing voices, tears that know of love,  
There are many of them in this limited life.  
The Wings of Flowers continue towards the heavens,  
Continuing towards the  
road of a Flourished Future.

If my final wish is granted,  
I will send you a single ray of light.

The small light is so far I can't see it,  
If I wish enough in order to see it…I'll lose something.  
But a heart that shatters the deepest darkness  
That heart lies right here.

This flowing hymn, this warm tear  
Spill and try to live as much as they can.  
There's nothing to be sad about, nothing to be confused about,  
I embrace the Answer of my Eyes and continue forward.


End file.
